Jenny Smith (Johnsonverse)
in 2015, before attending Tom Bergeron's final episode of America's Funniest Home Videos ''that night.]] '' in 2001.]] '' in 2011.]] , Lori Jane Smith, and Madison R. Armstrong) at Daytona International Speedway, three hours before the Daytona 500, on February 23, 2014. All five would regret wearing shorts that day when the severe thunderstorms came, leading Madison to get the not-so-bright idea to stand next to an Air Titan; she suffered first-degree burns on her legs as a result, leading to Madison being limited to chatting for the next two episodes of ''That Bites, with the other four substituting for her.]] restaurants in Times Square, NY on December 18, 2017.]] Jennifer Geraldine Smith-Johnson (b. November 29, 1997) is an American actress, illustrator, singer, musician, director, producer, writer and playwright. Smith is also President and CEO of Johnson Financing, CEO of Johnson Television, Johnson Clothing, Walmart, Blockbuster Video, PrimeStar, PrimeBuster, and Circuit City, and host of The Apprentice and Celebrity Apprentice since 2015 after original host Donald J. Trump, who started his successful presidential campaign, got fired by NBC for making very scathing remarks about Muslims and Mexicans. Early Life Born prematurely to a close friend of Sheldon Johnson, Jr., Jenny was always interested in calculating and financing. She also wrote and illustrated her own books, and directed her own home movies, including one based on Tim Johnson's 2004 play A History of a Titan in 2007. Smith also guest starred on an episode of The Price is Right in 2008, and is a frequent panelist on The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour. . Smith co-hosted the episode with Bob Barker.]] Personal life Smith is the daughter of William Jeffrey Smith (b. December 1, 1975) and Daphne Joan Fenton (b. June 29, 1976), the granddaughter of actor and game show host Donald Willem Baron (b. February 1, 1932) and has six sisters, Jeanne Wilma (b. August 1, 1994), Sarah Jo (b. January 12, 1996), Katrina Helga (b. April 1, 1998), Lori Jane (b. November 21, 1999), Wendy Anne (b. December 1, 2000), and Red Emily (b. October 20, 2005), and two brothers, James Clyde Howard (b. March 17, 1995), and Lynn Edward (b. April 29, 2007). Smith also owns the house used on the 1969-1974 sitcom ''The Brady Bunch, and the mansion used on the 1962-1971 sitcom The Beverly Hillbillies. Both houses are used for party rentals, and as museums. Smith is gay, and has been in a relationship with Chloe Johnson since June 2015; Johnson announced their relationship on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on March 14, 2016. The couple also adopted three daughters, Mary Jo Allen (b. January 31, 2015) and twins Angie Christy and Marlene Suzanne Jones (b. May 21, 2013) on December 1, 2015. Smith and Johnson married on June 20, 2018 on the set of The Price is Right, with the wedding broadcast live on WBC. The broadcast, however, was hijacked (see the Chloe Johnson page). .]]Smith also hosts the acclaimed podcast ''That Bites (named after Stinky Peterson's catchphrase from the show Hey Arnold!) with Johnson, Lori Jane Smith, Belle Armstrong and Madison R. Armstrong. The podcast began on January 3, 2011, and talks about everyday subjects, including cooking. Episodes are live on YouTube, and new episodes are released every Monday. Category:Johnsonverse Category:People